Shion
by force majeur
Summary: Shion adalah kekasihku, itu rahasia umum. Diilhami oleh episode 2 Psycho Pass. Female Slash. ONESHOT


"Ada apa, Kagari?"

Kagari Shuuhei, salah satu Enforcer yang baru masuk di CID sepertinya akan mengajakku keluar. Sejak pertama kali pertama melihatku, wajahnya sudah memerah. Aku selalu tahu gerak-gerik orang yang menyukaiku dan ingin tidur bersamaku sekali aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak selalu yakin, tidak ada yang tahu dalamnya hati manusia, Sybil System sekalipun.

"Errmm, maukah kau makan bersamaku di kantin?" Guman Kagari gugup.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, aku kira bibirku sudah berkedut-kedut menahan senyum, kukira dia tidak menyadarinya, dia terlalu terfokus pada leherku untuk melihat tanda-tanda senyum. Dia gugup sekali.

Pada awalnya dengan dandanan seperti itu aku kira anak ini bakal homo dan langsung akan mengejar Kougami, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia penyuka wanita, atau mungkin dua-duanya. Aku tidak yakin tahu hal itu. Aku suka orang yang lucu, dan dia tentu saja masuk dalam kategori itu. Jepitan rambutnya sebenarnya menambah kadar keimutannya, tapi sayang aku suka orang yang berdada besar.

"Aku sudah punya cewek." Daripada aku memberinya harapan, lebih baik aku lempar saja kenyataan pahitnya.

"Oh." Dia memandangku kaget, dan kali ini wajahnya memerah, bahkan warna merah melebar ke lehernya, menyamai warna rambutnya. "Oh, ok. Tapi tetap saja, ayo ke kantin bersamaku. Aku malas sendiri." Kagari melemparkan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah." Tidak ada yang salah dengan makan bersama, yang penting aku sudah memberinya batas.

"Yay!" Teriak Kagari, terseyum padaku dengan lebar. Lupa sudah sakit hati ditolak, mungkin Kagari memang hanya tidak mau makan sendirian di kantin bersama-sama orang yang dianggap sebagai _latent criminal._

.-.

Shion menyerang leherku tanpa ampun, aku harap lipstiknya tidak akan membuat noda di kemeja putihku.

"Hati-hati dengan kemejaku, noda lisptikmu di kemeja putihku sudah banyak. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk ganti baju." Sebenarnya Shion tidak perlu melepaskan stockingnya, toh aku masih bisa mencapainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas celanamu juga?" Shion sibuk meremas-remas payudaraku dan menggosokkan bagian bawah tubuhnya di kakiku.

"Malas."

"Aaaaah, kamu sama sekali gak imut" Mencium bibir Shion yang cemberut adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatnya diam. Aku hanya ia bertemu dia pagi ini. Kejadian kemarin membuatku stress. Kougami kadang-kadang sering berlebihan jika mengejar sesuatu, tapi anak baru itu tidak perlu menembaknya sampai seperti itu. Kougami bukan orang favoritku, tapi dia tetaplah rekannku.

"Eh, anak baru itu ada janji denganku." Kadang aku merasa Shion punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran, "lima menit lagi dia ke sini." Dia nyengir dan memindah posisi tubuh kami sehingga aku berada di bawahnya, dia mungkin saja orang yang tidak bekerja di lapangan, tapi badannya besar sekali. Aku kalah. Tapi dia hanya menyukai cewek yang tubuhnya imut. Awas saja jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak baru itu.

Dia mencium bibirku kali ini, setelah capek dengan leherku. Dadanya yang besar terasa sekali di dadaku dan aku ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi sebelum anak itu datang. Tapi lima menit itu cepat sekali, aku memukul bokongnya dengan keras, "Waktu habis." Aku tersenyum padanya dan membalik tubuh kami dan turun dari sofa. Shion pintar sekali, sofa ini seharusnya tidak ada di tempat bekerjanya.

Pakaian Shion tidak begitu berantakan, aku menunduk dan membenarkan baju dan roknya. Mengelus pahanya dan menepuknya dengan keras, karena aku sedang gemas karena dia tidak memberitahuku lebih awal jika Akane akan datang mengunjunginya.

"Hnngg, dia kan bisa nunggu di luar." Masih di atas sofa dan menggeliat tidak jelas, aku mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti malam, bye." Aku keluar, membenarkan dasiku dan anak baru sudah di depan ruangan Shion. Aku harap aku tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis berhubungan sex. Aku mendesah dalam hati, Shion jelas-jelas seperti otang yang habis berhubungan sex. Setidaknya bau ruangannya secara otomatis sudah teratasi. Tapi tidak ada orang yang menjadi inspektur detektif tanpa otak yang encer…..

Aku memandang Akane, menantangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Anak baru itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

Aku bisa mendengar Shion memasang stockingnya dan mendesah dengan keras, masih jengkel karena tidak selesai.

_Kita punya satu malam penuh, Shion._


End file.
